Grey Sloan Memorial- Meet the Demigods
by Katie-the-book-nerd
Summary: Our favorite demigods (the seven Thalia, Nico, and Grover) get critically injured during a mall bombing, so they have to go to GSMH. Will they pull through? What does Owen know about these strange teens? (He is not Poseidon. That seems weird to me.)
1. Chapter 1

Camp Half-Blood

3rd POV

It started out a fine day. The sun was shining and everybody was outside either training or hanging out. Then, Chiron galloped into the pavilion. "I need your attention please. There are monsters at the Seattle Mall. They are severely dangerous and so I will be sending Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Grover, Nico, and Thalia. (The hunters were visiting.)

Percy

We all climbed into the van and headed to the mall. It took us a few hours (Hephestus made it super fast), so I was worried. Chiron said they were severely dangerous even though it was only a few empousi and some hellhounds. We walked in and headed to the back of the mall near Macy's. Everybody had been cleared and I knew why. There was an empousi holding bombs. BOMBS. And not those small ones. The BIG ones that can take out a whole area. We charged at them and it all went downhill. More hellhounds shadow travelled into the area and we were severely outnumbered. We all started fighting our own hellhounds. We were getting close to the end, until the empousi threw the bomb. Everybody except me and Annabeth were away from it but still within blast. There was a big KABOOM and a hellhound was thrown against me and I blacked out.

Piper

I saw the blast coming. It was horrible. I was thrown against a sign and my arm pierced a pole and I saw it come out the other end. I also saw what happened to everybody else. All the monsters had died, well as dead as they get, so that was lucky, but my friends were not as fortunate. A hellhound was thrown against Percy and he flew to the other side of the mall with a crack. Nico had tried to shadow travel away, but it had been stopped by the blast so he had a big split in his head. Jason had been fighting from above, so he had gotten thrown upward, hit the ceiling, and on the way down, his leg got caught on the chandelier and so he was dangling by a pole in his leg. Then there was me who had a pole in the middle of my arm. Hazel had been thrown through a store window and hit her head on a shelf. Thalia was thrown upward, and on the way down, her chin caught on a shelf and there was a CRACK. She is now laying on the floor. Frank had his bow at the ready, so his arm was completely mangled but he was also thrown against the wall. Leo was on fire and so he burned a hole through the wall and caused it to fall on him. Grover had been thrown into a store against the wall on his head and legs. Annabeth- she got the worst of it because she was closest to the blast. It was horrible to watch. She got thrown into a pole and it went right. through. her. It got stuck on... something. The pole went with her into the back of a store behind the counter. Then -finally- I heard the sound of sirens. I was the only one not blacked out. What I felt- it was pure terror.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody is still alive from Seattle Grace except George and Izzy (even though she didn't die, just left). Though for the sake of the story, pretend they all know about Annabeth. Also, there is not really a timeline, so I just picked a random cardio.

Lexie POV

Trauma poured through the ER. There looked to be about 10 of them, each 18 years of age except 2 who looked about 16. My patient, who was an 18 year old male with black hair and green eyes, was calling out to somebody named "Annabeth". "What does she look like?" I asked him. " Gods she is beautiful. She has long blonde hair in princess curls and these pretty sparkling grey eyes." He daydreamed. He went serious. "You have to make sure she is okay." I nodded. Then, he passed out again. He had a severe head trauma, major internal bleeding, a punctured lung, 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. There might also be more we don't know about. I looked up and saw Owen with a surprised and scared look on his face.

Meredith

I had a punk looking girl. She had severe spinal damage, a broken jaw, and a collapsed lung. She was unconscious, so there might also be some head trauma. She was wearing heavy eyeliner. Her eyes popped open (they were shockingly blue). She muttered, "Annabeth. Blonde. Grey eyes." Then passed out. I brought her into trauma 2. She neded serious help. I brought her over, and when I looked out the window and saw Owen with a horrified look on his face.

Alex

I had an emo kid. He looked tough- I could respect that. He had a major split through his head, broken bones, and internal bleeding at least. How he uttered a word, I have no idea, he said, "Annabeth". Maybe that was his girlfriend. Well, I paged Shepherd and we rushed him into a trauma room. But not before I saw the surprised and scared look on Owens face.

Teddy

I got some boy who had major head trauma, collapsed lung, heart puncture, and broken arm. He had curly brown hair and looked like a Latino Santas elf. He managed to whisper "Annabeth," before we intubated him. I looked out to see Owen shocked and upset.

Arizona

This girl had serious head and heart trauma plus broken ribs. She looked about 16, with curly brown hair and beautiful chocolate skin. She also had muscles like a runner. I ran to the first open bed and right before I closed the curtain I saw Owens startled face.

April

I had a boy with lots of leg hair. He could be a sayter if those existed. He had major head trauma and mangled limbs. I was taking him into a trauma room, but I saw Owen. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but my patient coughed out, "Annabeth". So I ran him in.

Bailey

This kid was bulky. He had a completely mangled arm and major head trauma. He whispered, "Annabeth" and passed out again. Didn't look general, but it was all hands on deck. I should page Shepherd. I went to go ask Dr. Hunt where the intubation trays are, but he was standing frozen, staring scared and awestruck at these 9 teenagers.

Jackson

I had boy with blond hair, but otherwise looked like superman. Huh. He had a completely mangled leg and spinal damage. "Annabeth" he choked. He was probably woozy and so I ignored his request. I looked out and saw Owen. He looked strange. Almost like he knew the kids. But my patient needed me so I went back to him.

Callie

A pretty girl came in on a stretcher she was crying and had a pole through her arm. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. "I got it!" I called. It did have to do with bone. As of right now, she was the only one conscious. I examined her. "What happened?" I asked. "A-a M-mall bom-bombing." She stuttered. She took a deep breath. "My friends and I. We went to the mall because there were m-cool things to see. We went back to see Macy's, and a bomb blew up in our faces. It was horrible for me because I didn't pass out like the rest, I saw it all." "That's the last of them." I heard Nicole call. Piper counted, "9. 9... No! Annabeth!" She cried. " Their missing one! Annabeth got thrown into a back room!" She burst into tears. "She probably won't survive now... She got the worst of it." I ran out and Lexie ran up to me. "All of them are asking for some girl named Annabeth. She is still out there."


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina POV

This sucked. There was this big mall bombing and yet I got no patients. I saw Lexie over with Callie's patient. She (the patient) was explaining to her who each of the patients were because she has a photographic memory. Not like that mattered. I only cared about who or what I got to slice open.

Then I saw her- a surgical beauty. She was completely unconscious. She also had a pole through her. Score! I ran up to her and assessed her injuries. Lexie came up on the other side. "That's Annabeth. She has blond princess curls." Well, her hair was ruined by the dry and wet blood in her hair.

All the other doctors came up. "So that's her?" Callie asked. "Yeah." Lexie breathed. "A surgical beauty." Said Bailey. "I think that that's my patients girlfriend." Said Alex. We all shook our heads. "Piper said that Percy Jackson, my patient, was dating Annabeth Chase, this patient. Also something about Percabeth being her OTP..." Lexie recited. We gave her questioning looks. "Her words not mine." Owen came back from his trance. "Okay people get back to work! Your patients need you!" They all stated to head over to take their patients to surgery. "Wait!" He called. He went over to Piper and closed the curtain. A few seconds went by. He came out and beckoned us over to the meeting room. We sat down.

Owen

I knew these kids. One had come in before and the rest followed to make sure they were okay. Callie wheeled Piper in with her wheelchair. "Okay, I know you all want to know what is happening. Okay, so you all know the Greek gods. Well they are real and those patients are their children. I know them because I have treated Jason before. He got hit by a brick, and his friends came behind him to check on him. They told me because they need a certain type of blood." I finished. They all burst out with questions. "Quiet! Piper will answer your questions she is a daughter of Aphrodite." "Thanks Owen. Okay so, yes, I know it is shocking, yes, I have a belly button (Alex lowered his hand), and I promise I will answer your questions later but for now, save my friends. Our would type is G+*.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Lexie Grey. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, hunter of Artemis, Meredith Grey. Nico Di Angelo, Hades, Alex Karev. Leo Valdez, Hephestus, Teddy Altman. Hazel Levesque, Pluto/ Hades, Arizona Robbins. Grover Underwood, Sayter, April Kepner. Frank Zhang, Mars/Ares, Miranda Bailey. Jason Grace, Jupiter/ Zeus, Jackson Avery. Piper McLean/ me, Aphrodite, Callie Torrez. Annabeth Chase, Athena, Cristina Yang. Ok go-" she started seizing. Callie grabbed her and ran her outside. I looked around for Cristina. I bolted out the door. She didn't show up. She is putting the wrong blood type in Annabeth.

*G+ for Gods and + for good (not evil)


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina POV

You know what? Forget the stupid meeting- we have to save this girl! I wasn't sure what blood type so I put in O+. I was working on her heart and some of the pole, and after the meeting, the rest were coming. Then Owen ran in. "Cristina, what blood is in that patient?" The others ran in. (By others, the other doctors who are working on her with me.) It was 007, McDreamy, Hunt, and Wilson. They all looked very shocked and very afraid.

"I used 0+ because I didn't know her blood type."

Their mouths gaped open like fish. Derek took a deep breath. "Well let's hope it doesn't affect her." We got to work.

Callie POV

She was having major seizures. I paged Sheperd 911, but he was in surgery with Annabeth. I have absolutely no idea what to do, I don't have any experience with neuro. I put my pride aside and paged Grey, I know she has training because she studied under Shepard for a while. She raced in moments later. "What's going on?"

"She is seizing. I think that there may be bleeding in the frontal lobe."

"Did you page Derek?"

"Yeah, but he is in surgery."

"With pole girl?"

"Yeah."

"Crap. What do we do?"

"You studied neuro for a while, right?"

"Yes... no. I see where you are going with this. I am not experienced enough. I could kill her!"

"But if you don't operate, she will die anyway."

She thought for a moment. "Fine." She yelled to a nurse, "prep OR 3. Stat!"

We pulled the girl into the OR and carefully sliced her head open. I hope this works.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson

My kid, Jason, seemed to be in not as bad of shape as we had hoped. I administered some morphine and splinter his his leg- not a surgical case. He was set up in the conference room where all of the demigods were. Man, that's weird to think about. April  
/doesn't seem to be handling it well. Maybe Jason could help her a little bit when he wakes up?

Because he seemed to be in good condition, I decided to move on and take overMeredith's because they were busy withCallie's patient. Before the kid, Thalia, could become unstable, we managed to set her spine and jaw, while Itook  
her into operating.


End file.
